


It's what you answer to

by middlemarch



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Names, Origin Story, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: It wasn't the first mistake he'd ever made, wouldn't be the last.





	It's what you answer to

It was in between the trip to Tryphena 4 and the drop on No’o’on that Han allowed himself to regret choosing Solo. There had been a number of confounding variables—the imminent threat of being caught, detained, tortured and killed, the urge to return to Qi’ra, the hunger that had been present then for a solid three years, so he wasn’t too hard on his younger incarnation. But it had been a stupid choice, to let an Imp name him, to say he had no family when it wasn’t the truth. He had a family name but he’d stopped using it so long ago it was as if it had never been. He hardly regretted it, only when he thought of his father’s hands, streaked with oil, or the sound of his mother’s voice at evening prayers.

He could have chosen any name: Aerilion, Jaxxo, Pindar. He could had made himself the offshoot of a lesser branch of the royal house or the descendent of a high priest. He could have thought of the stars and called himself Drednought or Stellight. He might have remembered Qi’ra’s face, her tumbled hair and her eyes—he might have been Reve’nt.

He'd been an idiot. He’d let the Imperial officer name him Solo, as if he needed a reminder that he’d been lost. That he might not be worth finding.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from W.C. Fields "It ain't what they call you, it's what you answer to." My take on a particular aspect of the Solo backstory. All planets and names are my own creation :)


End file.
